Let Go
by dissolve-and-decay
Summary: Raven reminisces her beloved teammates, lying amongst a raging inferno. I suck at summaries, please read! BBxRae WARNING S : CHARACTER DEATH, IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATHS


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FANFICTION ARE THE PROPERTY OF WARNER BROS. AND DC COMICS. THE SETTING AND PLOT OF THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE. **

**LET GO **

**A TEEN TITANS FANFICTION**

Tears rolled down her bloody, swollen cheeks.

The fire still raged beyond the thick veil of smoke and she felt the brutal heat on her blistered, pale skin.

The smell of burned flesh filled the air and she crumpled her nose in sorrow and disgust.

Her name was Raven.

She was 18 years old today, and all that remained of the Teen Titans.

She closed her eyes, as her tears continue to flow in shimmering streams.

_"...I'm not gonna make it"_

_"You have to"_

_"Its hopeless Rae. I've lost too much blood...you know these injurys are too big to fix"_

_"YOU CAN'T DIE. Beast boy, I-"_

_"Just promise me you'll hold on...promise me..."_

_..._

_"...Beast boy?...BEAST BOY! Don't you dare close your eyes! For the love of God, no! You have to hold on too, you have to. PLEASE!...I have to tell you something..._

_..._

_"...dont die Gar, **please don't die**..." _

The memory of mear hours past filled her mind, shattering what was left of her already broken heart.

It faded as suddenly as it had appeared...

She coughed and sputtered, as the ash slowly lined her reddened throat.

She held on.

She held on for him.

But she knew now that the the end was near.

_This was the day the Titans would fall._

Her eyes opened.

...

For a brief moment, time seemed to pause, as the gothic heroine dreamily thought back...

Further back than before...

Back to the people who had changed her life.

The things she longed to say

If she only had one last chance...

_Robin. _

_You were my valiant leader and my closet friend. _

_We shared so much. A deep understanding and spiritual bond, that could never be broken. Not by anything._

_I just want to say how much you mean to me. Without you there beside me, I would have never made it as far as I did. _

_Thank you, Robin. Thank you so much..._

_Starfire._

_Sweet, sweet Star. Always offering kind words and forgiveness._

_I was always so very cold towards you. We had very little in common and I never really tried to overcome that. _

_It doesn't mean that doesn't mean I hated you. Far from it._

_I loved you. Like the little sister I'd never had._

_I just wished it hadn't remained secret for the time I knew you._

_If only I could go back...spend more time with you. _

_I wish I could, Starfire. Really, I do. _

_...Cyborg._

_You were more of a man than anyone else could ever hope to be. _

_If I ever needed someone to listen, hold me close and tell me it was okay, you were there in an instant._

_A big brother at times, a father at others, but always a true friend._

_I never said thank you enough. You deserved so much more gratitude._

_Just know this Cyborg...you were a hero in so many ways. _

...

Her tears grow larger and her face contorted.

…

_I'm so sorry, Beast boy..._

_I know that there were times...many times...when I showed you nothing but hatred and spite._

_And I regret that. More than anything else._

_I loved you, Beast Boy, in more ways than you could ever imagine._

_I loved how you saw the silver lining, even when your life was so full of clouds. _

_I loved how you tried to keep us smiling, even in the darkest of hours._

_I loved how you never gave up on me. Always trying to get closer, to help me, when all I did was push you away._

_...I love you, Gar, I always did._

Time began to move again.

All of a sudden, she came to face a grim reality.

The reality was that there was nothing left to hold on for.

_Her reason for living was gone..._

The light of the inferno shone back off her amethyst eyes, as her lavender lids steadily opened.

Her hands balled into tight fists, as sweat dripped down her spine.

She silently prepared herself and after about a minute or so, the empath drew a deep breath.

Letting her lungs fill with the thick black smoke, she whispered "I love you", even though she knew he couldn't hear.

Her eyes became still and glazed.

Her body was weak from the hours of fighting and within mere seconds, she was gone.

**I know this sucks and is really depressing, but please review!**

**It's been a while since I've written a fanfic, so I apologize that my writing isn't up to scratch just yet... **

**I'm thinking of writing another, full length story, but I don't think I'm ready just yet x3**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Drowninginthedark123 x **


End file.
